A method of predicting a movement route from a current point as a starting point includes searching for a route similar to a current movement history from a database of past movement histories, and outputting a resulting route as a predicted route (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Such a prediction method needs to sufficiently accumulate past movement histories which are a database. Further, that accumulated past movement history data is precise is also important.